Traitor
by Gongsun Du
Summary: Shikamaru is blamed for something he didn't do. He is banished from Konoha and forbidden to return on pain of death. There's only one village that will welcome him now... TemariXShikamaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Traitor**

They surrounded him on all sides, katanas pointed. They numbered eight in all, two were wearing hoods the others had masks that concealed their faces. As he looked behind him Shikamaru new there was no escape.

"I surrender." he said, dropping his kunai. Immediately he felt a hit to the back of the neck. They grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him on the ground. One of the hooded men grabbed him by the hair and blind folded him. Shikamaru stood up only to receive a punch in the face and then everything went black.

When he finally came to, he found his hands bound and his face badly bruised. As his vision cleared he realized he was in a cell with one door and no windows.

'Damn those bastards. What is this all about?' he asked himself.

"Prisoner Nara, Shikamaru. Age 20, status jonin." said a voice.

Suddenly the door to his cell opened and he was pulled out by two men. A third stood waiting outside.

"So this is the one, eh?" said the third man. "Well I think this traitor deserves some special treatment."

Although he couldn't see his face, Shikamaru knew the man was smiling.

"To the interrogation room." he said, "Make sure he talks."

Shikamaru was thrown into a damp room where he was met by four more masked men. Two of them grabbed his arms and pinned them to his back while the other two stretched their arms and cracked their knuckles.

"This isn't going to be a joy ride for you." said one of them, "So start talking."

…

After four hours Shikamaru could barely breathe. They had done everything imaginable to him. His body no longer felt the pain.

'What do they want from me? I'm not a traitor.'

Shikamaru heard the door open and someone enter.

"Oh my god, Shikamaru! Release him now!" he yelled. It was Ibiki.

"But sir, he's a traitor!"

"Shut up you son of a bitch! I didn't approve this interrogation!" screamed Ibiki as he grabbed the man by the collar. "Get out of here before I rip your lungs out."

"I-ibki about fucking time…" Shikamaru's vision went dark as he collapsed helplessly on the ground. Ibiki picked him up, trying his best not to hurt him.

"Damn it. What is going on?"

When next he regained consciousness, Shikamaru was sitting in the council room with all of Konoha's ninjas present.

"As I said before Shikaku, the evidence is irrefutable."

"But he's my son god damn it! So help me if I get my hands around your wrinkled neck!" Shikamaru opened his eyes to see his dad being held back by Inoichi and Choza.

"Ah, the traitor's finally awake." said one of the councilmen.

"He's not a traitor." yelled Naruto. "I've known Shikamaru for years!"

"Quiet!" yelled the councilman. "Your opinion doesn't matter. The fact is we have evidence that Shikamaru is a traitor. He's been leaking information about our defenses to the other villages. Therefore he must be executed!" A roar of approval went up from the council.

"My ass!" screamed Naruto.

"Yeah that's bull!" said Kiba.

"Your old brain's rotten!" yelled Ino.

"Enough!" said Tsunade. "I've known Shikamaru to be an exceptional ninja who has saved this village countless times."

"But Hokage-sama!"

"As Hokage my powers are limited. However I will not allow Shikamaru to be killed."

"You can't do that!" said the councilman.

"In return for all of his past services, I decree that Shikamaru will be banished from Konoha. At least I may still grant him his life."

"All in favor of his banishment?" Immediately all of the ninja raised their hands. The councilman scowled. "Very well then. Shikamaru Nara, stand and receive your sentence."

Shikamaru slowly got up, trying his best not to collapse. He stared with cold eyes at the council.

"In return for your great services to Konoha you are granted your life. But never again can you enter the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You are banished Shikamaru Nara. You will never see your friends or family again. This meeting is adjourned!"

"Just one second, councilor." said Shikamaru as he smiled, "I stand here accused for something I did not do. You will all suffer for your actions and I will be the one to make you pay!"

And with that he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: I may continue this story, depending on the response. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive feedback people! I'm gonna start regularly updating this story so keep up the reviews!**

* * *

"This is such bullshit!" screamed Shikaku, writhing in Inoichi and Chouza's grasp. "He's my son, he's not a traitor! Let me go!"

Shikamaru's head was lowered as the two Anbu guards led him to the gate. From the corner of his eye he saw his mother weeping on the ground.

"My son! Not my boy…" she sobbed. Kurenai helped her up.

"Yoshino please." She muttered, holding her gently.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" Her cries gradually died down. Threw his weary and bruised vision Shikamaru barely saw Ino run up to him.

"Take care of yourself, Shikamaru." she gave him a quick hug and kissed him on the cheek before the Anbu guards pushed her away. Chouji tried to intervene but one of the guards drew his sword.

"Stay back, all of you!"

"Shikamaru…." Chouji tried to speak but he couldn't find the words. His eyes began to well up with tears. As the guards shoved Shikamaru onward Naruto ran up to gate and blocked their path.

"We know you're innocent, Shikamaru. Believe it! This was definitely a setup. We're gonna prove it to those old crows once–"

"Enough, Naruto!" The crowd of ninjas made way as Tsunade came to the front. Even the Anbu guards showed a hint of respect and stopped their march. "Don't make this harder than it already is." She turned her gaze to Shikamaru, her stern eyes filled with pity. "Take care, Shikamaru. The road that lies ahead will not be easy. I hope you will…" She lowered her eyes, unable to finish.

"Come along." ordered the Anbu guard, kicking him forward. "Move it!"

At last they passed the gate and the guards broke off. Shikamaru felt the rage subsiding within him. One more kick and he would have cut their throats. The crowd was silent. Even the wind had died and the air stood still.

Shikamaru raised his head and gave Konoha one last look. His eyes narrowed. He knew there were Anbu all around him. In the trees, hidden behind genjutsu, waiting for an excuse to take him out. They were all so sure he was guilty. Him! A ninja who had served Konoha for years, and had done so much. The absurdity of it seized him all at once–he felt his vision turn red. He no longer cared about the village or anyone in it, he hated them all. Revenge was the only thing on his mind.

He ran for the entrance, dodging the kunai and the paper bombs. His battered body running with every last vestige of strength. He evaded their attacks and tore through their battle line. But soon they caught up with him. There were so many–hundreds it seemed. Slashing at him, stabbing at him, death almost certain. At last he reached the gate, and entered the village–but everyone was gone. Even his parents.

"Mom! Dad!" he screamed in vain. "Somebody! Where a-" Suddenly his eyes widened, blood trickled from his mouth. He turned his neck and saw in horror that his back was riddled with knives and shuriken.

"Someone…please…help…mhhh" the blood now choked him, taking his voice away. His screams for help turned into senseless gurgling and his vision began to grow dark. The trees moved farther and farther away as the wind blew the clouds out of the sky, and all at once it was night.

Shikamaru felt his heart pounding in his chest. His face and neck were soaked in a cold sweat. Shivering, it took him a moment to take in the fact that he was alive. Gradually his mind cleared and everything fell back into place. He recognized his surroundings and with a trembling sigh accepted the nightmare–and the reality of his situation.

Raising himself with his arms he felt his heart skip a beat when his hand touched the cool metal surface of a kunai. Then he remembered, the knife had been a "parting gift". An escape if things grew intolerable–a coward's way out. Shikamaru tossed it away. He was dead either way. There was nowhere he could go and nothing he could do. His life was over.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your reason." At the sound of the voice Shikamaru started. A pair of pale eyes glinted in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Shikamaru strained his vision but couldn't make out the figure shrouded in darkness.

"Surprising, considering your current predicament." The voice went on, "A lesser man would have well made use of this." The kunai came at Shikamaru from the shadows and he only narrowly avoided a fatal blow–the blade buried itself in the ground instead.

"But I digress." The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Shikamaru's eyes grew wide. "Join Sunagakure, join the Village Hidden in the Sand." Gaara's gaze was penetrating, Shikamaru felt himself take an involuntary step back.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "I take it from your silence, you have reservations?" Though he said it as a question, Shikamaru knew he meant it as a fact.

"Kazekaga-sama…" he began.

"Just Gaara, please." The 'please' shocking Shikamaru more than the sudden encounter.

He sighed, wondering if he should accept. After all, what other options did he have? He could have a new life in Suna. A better one...

'But that would confirm my guilt.' thought Shikamaru. 'Joining a rival village would leave no doubt to his betrayal."

"You think this action would prove you're a traitor." said Gaara, seemingly reading his mind. "And yet you've already been branded one by your village, exiled from your home, in their eyes you're already guilty." He narrowed his eyes.

"No matter what you do, Shikamaru, you can't change the past. I know that all too well."

For a moment they stood in silence. Gaara's stare unwavering.

"If you still have any doubts, perhaps an old friend can convince you." Even before the figure emerged from the shadows Shikamaru knew who Gaara meant. For the first time since his ordeal began, he felt a faint glimmer of joy.

"Temari…" he whispered.

* * *

**The story will really unfold in the chapters to come. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment Shikamaru thought he was still asleep. Still dreaming on the cold ground. Only the pain from his still healing wounds convinced him otherwise.

As Temari emerged from the shadows, he felt his heart beat faster and his worries fade into the recesses of his mind.

'How long has it been,' he wondered, 'Four–five years.' And yet she hadn't changed at all. Her teal green eyes still beautiful–still happy to see him. Did she forgive him?

Gaara watched them, standing in silence, unblinking. He knew exactly what was going through their minds, the only question was: who would be the first to speak?

"Tem–" Shikamaru lowered his head, the words dying in his mouth. It was too much for him. He shut his eyes, forcing back the tears. Suddenly, he felt her warm hand on his face and when he opened them again he saw her face inches away from his.

"Crybaby." She grinned. Shikamaru smiled weakly, and wiped away the tears. "Now man up!" Temari ordered, her face suddenly stern.

'Tch, thanks for the sympathy…' he thought out of reflex.

"So, Shikamaru." Gaara's voice startled him, "Will you join with Suna?"

Shikamaru smiled grimly. "I think you know my answer."

"Still, I'd like to hear you say it." Gaara's eyes narrowed."For posterity."

"Yes. I'll join the Village hidden in the Sand." he replied, no longer caring about the implications. As Iruka sensei had told them all when they were Genin: people will do anything to survive. Life was just a big shogi board and fate had maneuvered his piece up to this point. Conveniently cutting off all other options. It still didn't make sense to him.

'Somebody had to have set me up.' he thought. 'But who? And why?' Shikamaru felt a sharp pain in his head and his vision grew blurry. Fading out of consciousness he hurtled into oblivion, yet strangely instead of hitting the cold hard ground it felt like he was in the clouds. So warm, so soft, so safe.

* * *

Shikamaru opened his eyes sleepily. He was lying in the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. The sun was bright but softened by the curtains on the windows. A gentle breeze blew past them, lulling him back to sleep. His momentary comfort was destroyed as he realized where he was and what had happened.

Bolting up in the bed he felt a searing pain shoot through his head. When his vision cleared he saw Temari sitting by his bedside, fast asleep.

'Did she watch over me all this time.' He wondered. 'Time…how long was I out?'

Climbing out of the bed slowly, he found a clean set of clothes laid out for him. They were in the Suna fashion, but he put them on without feeling. He was here now, a ninja of the Sand, this was his home.

'No, Konoha will always be my home. Even in exile.'

A soft yawn broke through his thoughts. Rubbing her eyes wearily, Temari got up from her chair.

Seeing him she paused, her teal eyes filled with concern. "You're awake, how do you feel?"

"Fine…" his voice was raspy and he quickly cleared his throat. "I'm ok."

Walking over to him she said angrily, "Ok? You were out for a day and a half! I was worried sick I thought you would never wake up, I…" She looked at the ground. "I'm relieved."

"Temari, about–"

"No," she shook her head, smiling faintly. "Now's not the time. I'm sorry I went off on you." She smirked. "Unlike some people I haven't been getting much sleep."

She layed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I can't imagine what it's like, losing your home. Forced to leave your friends and loved ones behind. No matter what Gaara can offer, I know you'll never think of this place as your home."

Shikamaru looked away, but she took him by the chin and forced him to turn his head.

"I want you to know I'm here for you. We're still good friends Shikamaru. Right now you have to focus on the present, the past can wait."

He began to say something but she shook her head. "As I've said some of us haven't been getting much sleep. I'm going to take a nap, but _you_ focus on getting better." She began to leave but paused at the door. "Oh and Gaara will probably want to see you now that you're conscious."

As she walked out it dawned on Shikamaru the gravity of his decision. He was now a pawn in the game once more. _Gaara's_ pawn. To do with as he wished.

'So what?' he thought. 'It's not like I'll ever see Konoha again.' But no matter how ridiculous. No matter how impossible. He still held on to the hope that he could prove his innocence. After all, hope was all he had left.

After putting his hair back into its signature ponytail Shikamaru walked over to the mirror in his room. In spite of everything he still looked the same. Same hair, same eyes, same face. He'd thought that people who had gone through such trials would have been forever changed, and yet there he was. Nara Shikamaru, 20 years old, and according to Temari still a crybaby.

He felt himself smiling. His mind going back five years. Everything had been perfect back then. How did it come to this?

Suddenly, his ears detected a faint rustling at his door and a small piece of paper slipped into his room. He jumped to the door and tore it open, but the corridor outside was empty. Grabbing the paper he was surprised to find it blank.

"What the–" He narrowed his eyes, in the corner of the page near his hand he saw the edge of a character. Bringing it into the light for a better look he suddenly saw it vanish. "So that's how it is." He muttered.

Walking over to the bed he lifted the cover over his head and the paper. In the darkness the message was clear:

_I know who set you up. Meet me at the roof of the hospital building. Come alone._

* * *

**Please be generous and leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has been patient with the delays and has read and reviewed my story so faithfully. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

A powerful wind slashed through the buildings of Suna. An opposing wind came up from the ground, clashing with the other, filling the streets with dust and sand. Shikamaru had been waiting on the roof of the hospital building for some twenty minutes. It was night, visibility poor due to the sand storm. The streets were largely deserted and the only sound was the whistle and howl of the wind.

Shikamaru tapped his foot impatiently. How much longer would he have to wait? Ever since _that_ day he had felt his craving for cigarettes returning. He had been a smoker for a brief time only, to honor his fallen sensei, and yet the craving had never fully left him. He had even allowed himself to indulge in one from time to time, maybe that was why. Trying to keep his mind clear he began to pace along the roof.

Shortly after he had recovered he had gone to Gaara's office. Their meeting was mundane, mostly paperwork, some generic questions here and there, codes and maps, and then to the point.

"Although you're officially a member of the Village Hidden in the Sand some of the council members are still unsure of your loyalty." Gaara's eyes watched him, unflinching. "It would put many here at ease if you would…strengthen your position, by marrying a woman of Suna."

"Marriage?" Shikamaru pretended to be thoughtful, though in truth he knew he didn't have a choice. By council members Gaara meant himself and by woman of Suna he obviously meant Temari. He had tried to pull this ploy before. "I will give it the greatest consid–"

"I'd like an answer soon." Gaara interrupted, his eyes probing.

"You shall have it by the end of the week." Shikamaru tried his best to match his gaze, still weak from his injuries.

"Tomorrow." said Gaara, unwavering. "Otherwise your position here can't be guaranteed."

Shikamaru cursed in his mind, "Fine, tomorrow then."

"Good. I look forward to hearing your answer."

Shikamaru leaned against the railing wearily. 'And so the noose grows tighter. Once again it seems like I have no choice.' He rubbed his temples, his head still splitting.

Would it really be so terrible to be married to her?

'No.' he thought. 'She was never the problem. It was him, it's always been him.'

The first time he had thought of marrying her was years ago. Gaara had always seemed happy with their relationship–as happy as Gaara could be–and his parents were overjoyed. But then his true motives became clear. "Suna cannot afford to lose a ninja as valuable as Temari." he had said, "But we'd be happy to accept you as a Ninja of the Sand." No matter how he asked, no matter how he pleaded, Gaara had been inflexible. "I don't see the problem Shikamaru. You'd be marrying into the greatest family in Suna, what's a little change in scenery?"

"You came." The voice snapped Shikamaru back to reality as a shuriken flew at his head. He managed to dodge in the nick of time, from the corner of his eyes he saw two more coming from behind and he rolled out of the way.

Grabbing a kunai from his pouch he stood on guard. "Show yourself!" he shouted.

A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. In the moonlight Shikamaru could only make out two dark brown eyes watching him.

"Who are you? And what did you mean in your message?" He gripped the kunai tighter, ready for another attack. "Who set me up?"

"Who I am is of no importance." The cloaked figure circled around him. "As to the latter, I would think it's quite obvious."

"Just tell me!" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. The voice was definitely male but he couldn't recognize it. Something was off about this man.

The cloaked man's eyes smirked and he held up two fingers. "Gaara and Tsunade."

Shikamaru felt as if he had been stabbed through the heart. His fists tightened until the veins bulged and he clenched his teeth in rage.

It all made sense now! The Anbu arrest, the bullshit trial, Tsunade's timely arrival and "mercy" sentence, Gaara finding him so quickly, and now here he was. In the exact same spot he had tried so hard to avoid.

When he had managed to get a grip on his rage he spoke, trying his best to keep his voice calm. "Why did they do this to me?"

"Because they can." The man shrugged.

Shikamaru lunged at him and grabbed him by the cloak.

"Stop fucking with me!" He lifted him off his feet with one hand. "You know what happened. Tell me! Tell me or I'll–"

The man laughed. "What? Kill me? Do that and you'll never know the truth."

Shikamaru began to tighten his grip on his kunai but a sharp pain in his head stopped him, the knife almost falling from his hand. Collapsing on the ground he clutched his head until the pain subsided. When he stood up the man was gone.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Please Review!**


End file.
